Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord
Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord (ウィッシュリボンアイドルS) has yet to be worn in advertisements, but was worn by Sophie Hojo in the anime for the third OP. This coord is a Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick. This coord is similar to the Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord, Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord, Destiny Ribbon Idol S Coord, Destiny Ribbon Idol R Coord, and the Destiny Ribbon Idol D Coord. User Coord Highlight "And here's a surprise! Sophie's changing to pink! Show us the results of that special training!" "Shake that Voluminous, Frilly Skirt good!" Appearance Top A pale pink blouse with white lace material circling every few inches. A white blouse-jacket is worn on top of it, with a glittering fuchsia section on each side of the stomach, lined in silver. At each sleeve end is a fuchsia strip with two layers of ruffled material attached to it, one glittering silver, the second pale pink. A white ruffled lapel is lined in three layers; one glittery pale pink, shiny silver, and pale yellow. At the very bottom of the lapel is sparkly silver material in two layers. A pink, hot pink, and pale pink ribbon with a white center and line on each tail is at the neck, while a silver and gray lace piece of material can be seen from the back. Comes with a white ruffled wrist cuff with hot pink material sticking out on top, and pale pink material from the bottom. Bottom A six-layer ruffled skirt. The first and fifth layer is pale pink with hot pink designs lining the bottom. The second, fourth, and sixth layer is pink, hot pink, and pale pink, which each layer slightly darker than the last. The third layer is glittering silver; to match the band around the top of the skirt. On the corner-center rests a double bow piece, one ribbon being yellow, white, and hot pink, while the second is white and pale pink. Four pale pink ribbon tails are also attached, with stripes of hot pink and pale yellow. A big, white fluffy pom pom rests in the center. Shoes White boots with a strip of silver glittering piping going up each side. The strings are pale pink, to match the glittering toe, heel, and bottom of the boot. A giant white fluffy pom pom is located on each toe. The cuff on top of each boot is a pink, hot pink, and pale pink check pattern with a double ribbon of peach that has lines of pale yellow and white, and white with pale pink lines. Accessory A giant double ribbon for the hair. One ribbon is hot pink with lines of yellow and white, while the second is white with pale pink. A white fluffy pom pom rests in the middle. Game '''Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord '''is a Cool PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2014-2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts DXCollectionVer.jpg T127.jpg Anime Screenshots 10898245 574782225999441 7504021656274362792 n.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.24.png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (200).png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.35.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.36.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.05.png 28b31654.jpg Bee9340a.jpg 9bb9a21a.jpg 5de80630.jpg 8c82bd91.jpg Fcd132e7.jpg D8c9c70c.jpg Ebc71ae3.jpg 9d1c8480.jpg 729bad21.jpg Baa8515f.jpg Arcade SoLaWishRibbon.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:2014-2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Unit Coord Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection